


Clumsy and Clumsier

by yxnnefer



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW) [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Nosebleed, Sex, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxnnefer/pseuds/yxnnefer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and Kuroko finally have their night alone at Kagami's place, and of course they mess things up with their virgin floundering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsy and Clumsier

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go. Smut. Written by an asexual who has no idea what he's doing. I'm so sorry.

**iii. First Time**

Taiga took Kuroko's hand in his own as they walked to his home, and he couldn't be happier that his dad wasn't currently living with him. It was lonely of course, but it was because of his absence that Kuroko could come over and they'd have the whole place to themselves. And with an entire apartment to a couple of teenaged sweethearts... Well, it wasn't rocket science.

An affectionate squeeze from Kuroko reminded him that they were now standing in front of his door. He let go of his boyfriend's smaller hand to search through his school bag for the keys. His nervous, shaky hands went to unlock the door, when he dropped the keys. Kuroko was the first to react, bending down to retrieve them. Taiga coughed in embarrassment as he found himself with a welcome view of Kuroko's behind.

"Does Kagami-kun like what he sees?" Kuroko teased, unlocking the door himself. The corner of his mouth tilted upwards as he walked in and removed his shoes politely, Taiga trailed behind after closing the door.

Kuroko turned around and kissed Taiga without warning. Their noses hit against each other at a strange angle and Taiga winced in pain. A dribble of red poured from Kuroko's nose, "Shit, Kuroko. Your nose is bleeding."

"Huh?" Kuroko's hand went to his nose as if he didn't believe Taiga, but found the blood for himself, "Kagami-kun is correct."

"Just sit down. I'll go get something to clean up with," Taiga ordered sternly, "Oh, and lean forward, not backwards, okay?" he added in a softer tone.

Taiga rushed to the kitchen, tearing some kitchen roll before realising that a softer material would be better. He went to the tissue box instead, pulling out a few before heading back to where Kuroko was sat. Kuroko looked down at him as Taiga knelt, gently wiping underneath Kuroko's nose. He made sure no tracks of blood were left, before handing Kuroko the rest of the tissues. Kuroko carefully held the tissues to his nose. The pressure succeeded in stopping the blood and Kuroko sighed in relief. "I'm sorry. That was awfully clumsy of me."

Taiga huffed, "Damn right, stupid." He looked at Kuroko's sad expression and amended his words, "I mean, just ask next time."

Kuroko nodded in understanding, "Can I kiss Kagami-kun now?" he asked without embarrassment.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said for Taiga who was already turning a couple shades brighter than his hair. He kissed Kuroko however, putting a smile on the other boy's face. He'd be damned if that was all they did tonight though; this was the first time Kuroko had been to his without the accompaniment of the rest of Seirin.

"You have condoms right?" Kuroko questioned, squinting at Taiga. How could he forget Kuroko's strange way of reading other's thoughts? Not literally of course, Kuroko was just really observant. Scarily observant.

Taiga nodded, "Yeah." It was a miracle he managed to buy them before dying of humiliation. The shop clerk had _laughed_ and remarked, _'Finally getting lucky, eh? Is she a pretty girl?'_ Not wanting to be there any longer, Taiga stayed quiet and paid for the items. He didn't leave before informing the shop clerk that his boyfriend was indeed very pretty, shutting him up extremely quickly.

"Good," Kuroko murmured almost... _seductively_ , causing Taiga's ears to heat up. He bit his lip and crawled on top of Kuroko.

"I would've thought Kagami-kun would want to initiate things in the bedroom."

Huh. Going to his bedroom now would be a better idea. But they had all night, so it didn't really matter. "Doesn't matter," he said, unzipping Kuroko's gakuran. Taiga was halfway finished unbuttoning Kuroko's shirt when Kuroko's voice caught his attention.

"Stop." Had Taiga done something wrong? They weren't even naked yet and he'd messed up. That had to be a world record. "Let me do it." So Taiga had done something wrong it seems. "Don't worry, I enjoy Kagami-kun's enthusiasm. But I also want to be doing something." Ah okay, that explains it. Even in other aspects of life, Kuroko was determined to support Taiga.

Taiga stood up, and reached his hand out. When Kuroko took hold, he led them to his bedroom. His dad's room had a bigger bed, and it wasn't like he was going to be using it now that he was staying with one of his girlfriends or something. That would be weird though, and what if his dad eventually decided to pay attention to him? How could he let his dad use that room without utter awkwardness? ( _'Hey Dad, the reason I'm so red faced is because I fucked my boyfriend in your bed.'_ )

All thoughts of his dad dispersed when Kuroko pushed him down onto the bed and started work on undressing him. His small fingers working quickly on his buttons. Taiga was left without a shirt, whilst Kuroko still wore his own. Kuroko was occupied admiring his torso anyway, so Taiga threw Kuroko's shirt to the side.

"You've seen me shirtless before," Taiga pointed out as Kuroko kept openly staring.

Kuroko shrugged, "Yes, but only I'm seeing you shirtless right now. So that's a lot more special." Of course, Kuroko would make something he had no issues with before, completely embarrassing. Kuroko did that a lot. Taiga stayed silent, though his cheeks were probably red again.

Kuroko went down on his knees, confusing Taiga before his teeth slowly dragged Taiga's trouser zipper down. Shit, where'd he learn that? Kuroko looked up momentarily and answered Taiga's thought. "Porn does exist."

He ruffled Kuroko's blue hair, amused. Something about his "innocent" lover watching something like porn was sort of unnerving but funny. "Well, you're the expert here then."

Kuroko looked bewildered as he asked, "Kagami-kun's never had sex before?"

He shook his head, "No? What makes you think I have?"

"I never knew you in middle school. I'm sure most my..." Kuroko paused to think of what to call his middle school associates presumably, "acquaintances were having sex at that age. At least, Aomine-kun and Kise-kun probably were. Wouldn't be surprised if they were having sex with each other."

Taiga could believe it, but didn't really appreciate having Aomine on his mind right now. Kuroko noticed though, and tugged Taiga's boxers to his ankles. And before Taiga had a chance to get self-conscious, he was enveloped in the wet warmth that was Kuroko's mouth.

"K-Kuroko," he moaned, throwing his head back. He was obviously straining, and looked like he would throw up if Taiga bucked up. Taiga thought about pushing him off but Kuroko had already pulled away, coughing and fighting for breath. "

"It's not as easy as it looks," Kuroko said, deadpan. Taiga burst out into laughter, and Kuroko turned red very quickly. He'd never seen Kuroko embarrassed before, and the sight caused his dick to twitch. Kuroko noticed and it was his turn to laugh.

"Shut up and try again," Taiga grunted, and Kuroko did just that. This time using his hands to reach where his mouth could not instead of trying to choke himself. Taiga soon found himself as a puddle of pleasure, whining every time Kuroko's teeth grazed slightly.

"S-stop," he panted. Kuroko pulled away, a trail of spit connecting him to Taiga's manhood. He lay back and let Kuroko crawl on top of him. Taiga fumbled with Kuroko's zipper, before struggling to get Kuroko's trousers off. In the end, Taiga left Kuroko to do it as he reaches into his bedside table for lube and a condom.

Taiga was away to cover his fingers in the substance when Kuroko took the bottle instead. He slicked his own fingers with it. Taiga could only watch, his arousal painfully hard, as Kuroko prepared himself. Quiet groans escaped the boy's throat as he withdrew his fingers. He looked down at Taiga, and shit, he'd forgotten to put the condom on. Carefully, but as quickly as he could, Taiga rolled the condom on whilst Kuroko chuckled at his shaking hands.

Once it was actually on and his shaft was properly lubricated. Kuroko lowered himself down until Taiga's cock was grazing his entrance. Taiga groaned in ecstasy as Kuroko's ass squeezed him tightly. He kept himself from thrusting into Kuroko until he was given permission.

"P-please, Kagami-kun!" Kuroko squeaked, his arms wrapping around Taiga's neck as Taiga began ramming into him. Their pace was awkward, and Kuroko couldn't deny how weird and painful it felt to have something inside him. But the emotions, _the raw emotions_ , made all their virgin stumbling worth it.

Kuroko bit Taiga's shoulder as Taiga's thrusting quickened upon locating Kuroko's prostate, determined to hold together until Kuroko came. His hands wrapped around Kuroko's hardness and jerked him off as he continued to fuck him. Kuroko was sobbing with pleasure now, not wanting it end yet, but needing release.

"Ahn! Kagami!" he cried, dropping the suffix as he came, waves of pure bliss overwhelmed him. If possible, he tightened even further around Taiga. Sweat trickled from his forehead, the bedroom so impossibly hot now. (He silently noted to leave the window open next time.)

Taiga was pushed over the edge just as Kuroko had collapsed on top of him, sensitive from cumming first. He pulled out, "Fuck! K-Kuroko!" he swore in English, euphoric as he let go.

The sex was short, both of them not lasting as long as they originally thought they would. But, it was an intimate show of their love for each other and that's what made Taiga's heart race as Kuroko lifted his head up to meet his eyes.

Taiga's lips quirked up amused when he noticed Kuroko's blue hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. "I feel icky," commented Kuroko, slowly pushing up. He was smiling though, and Taiga was glad.

After taking care of disposing of his condom, Taiga grabbed a couple towels and said, "Get in the shower with me, idiot."

-

The front door rattled as it was shut with a slam. Alex removed her shoes out of courtesy or whatever. She didn't really understand the Japanese, but Taiga would bite her head off later if he found dirty footprints in his home.

Upon entering, she noticed a lone gakuran chucked haphazardly on the floor next to the sofa, along with some bloodied tissues. She picked up the article of clothing and realised it was way too small to belong to Taiga.

She sprinted to Taiga's bedroom as soon as the puzzle pieces were put together in her mind. Alex kicked his door open to be met with Taiga's sprawled out figure, drool at his mouth and another boy laying beside him.

"Tiger!" screamed Alex in joy, causing the said young man to fall off the bed. A few whimpers of 'shit's and 'fuck's later, and Taiga was up on his feet. He thanked his lucky stars he had the initiative to put underwear on before falling asleep. "You finally became a man!" she exclaimed.

It was then that Kuroko was awakened, his hair impossibly ruffled, "Good morning." She screamed once again after getting a look at Kuroko, "And with cute little Kuroko!"

He groaned, hanging his head in shame, "I think you've made your point! Get out so I can get changed!"

"I'll be waiting in the kitchen for breakfast!" Alex chirped, skipping away, "You better not have a morning fuck before making me something to eat!~"

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's prompt: Masturbation  
> Pairing: Reigisa (Free! Iwatobi Swim Club)  
> Find me on Tumblr and let's talk KuroBasu! (megane-momoi)


End file.
